


Tearing the fabric of the universe

by Thunderfire69



Category: Ghost Quartet - Malloy
Genre: Other, Threads, Timelines, alternate stories, branches, the fabric of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Rose Red likes to walk the timelines.





	Tearing the fabric of the universe

The way the intertwined timelines of the world work is strange.

 

All it takes is a ripple- spot the ripple, and reach for it; clutch it tightly in your hand, pull it towards you.

 

The fabric of the universe tears, just for a moment, allowing you into the network of threads and timelines and branches upon branches of futures and worlds and stories upon stories.

 

Rose Red had travelled the timelines four times total, desperately searching for the things she needed.

 

One by one, obtaining them.

 

Living out lives in each timeline, staying for a day or two in some, years in others.

 

But the thing about travelling through the timelines is how addicting it is.

 

Travel once or twice, and you can still live your life normally, with little more than a deep wondering of what else might lie along the timelines and branches and threads.

 

Much more than that, and the pull of these wonderings is too great, and the threads and branches draw you back in, tugging you down so many timelines that you soon forget where you started, where you came from, who you truly are.

 

Rose, being bitterly disappointed by the bear, found the ripple once again, reached for it, clutched it in her hand and tugged it towards her.

 

The fabric of the universe tore once again, and she stepped through, following a branch onto a new timeline.

 

She lived out that timeline, for a while, then found the ripple, reached for it,  clutched it in her hand and pulled it towards her, walked down another branch, to another timeline.

 

This continued, until she didn’t know who she was anymore, where she had come from, what her name was.

 

She was older now, and this was her last time to travel the threads.

 

For a final time, she found the ripple, reached for it, clutched it in her hand, pulled it towards her, tore the fabric of the universe wide open.

 

She stepped through, followed a branch, and ended up in a place she instinctively knew was home.

 

She was back where she had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just really like this musical.


End file.
